Qatarball
Qatarball |nativename = State of Qatarball : قطر دولة |founded = September 3, 1971 |onlypredecessor = British Qatarball |predicon = British Qatar |image = |caption = I can into Very Rich oil And Pure Democracy! |government = Absolute monarchy |personality = Rich, Resourceful, Oil-loving, Handsome, Suicidal, Corrupt (With Bribery) |language = Arabic English |type = Semitic |capital = Dohaball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball Gulf Cooperation Councilball OICball OPECball (leaving) UNball |religion = Islam Christianity Hinduism |friends = Rohingyaball Indonesiaball El Salvadorball Iranball UKball Franceball Germanyball Pakistanball Indiaball Bangladeshball Turkeyball Libyaball Omanball I SUPPORTED YOU IN GAZA AND I'LL SUPPORT YOU IN GAZA Kuwaitball Western Saharaball |enemies = BETTER DEAD THAN ISRAELI PUPPET! Saudi Arabiaball (from 2017) UAEball Egyptball FLAG STEALER (from 2017) Mauritaniaball Somalilandball Maldivesball Comorosball Yemenball (from 2017) ISISball |likes = International News Networks, Their royal family, Royals, Royal Babies, Oil, Fighting Jihad and the previous USAball, Watching Al-Jazeera, Football, The Impossible Qatar |predecessor = British Qatarball |intospace = Can into satellite |bork = Oil Oil |status = Being accused of state-funding terrorism. |notes = Very Rich He can Buy Very New Planes and Very new Mobiles In the first Place, And has 100% Chance to be the firstest into Future! And Removes Sand and make it into Grass, He can Also into World Cup |imagewidth = 242px |reality = |gender = Male |military = Qatar Armed Forces }} Qatarball, officially the State of Qatarball, is a countryball in Middle East. He borders the Persian/Arabian Gulf to the North, East, and West, and Saudi Arabiaball to the South. The country is divided into 8 municipalities, including his capital Dohaball. Being geographically in the Arabian Peninsula, as well as having a majority muslim population and large ammounts of oil reserves, gives Qatar the ability to join the Arab Leagueball, Gulf Cooperation Councilball, OICball, and OPECball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. His national day is September 3rd. He will have the FIFA World Cup in 2022 History Qatarball was independent only since 1971. Before that date, he was under the dominance of Persiaball, Bahrainball, Ottomanball and UKball. In 1991, he was against Iraqball for help Kuwaitball. In 2022 he can into World Cup, and uses Slaves paid workers to build the stadiums, however he risks having the tournament being taken away from him. Recently, he's in diplomatic tensions with Saudi Arabiaball for calling him supporting lots of terror organizations including ISIS and having a stronger ties with Iranball and Turkeyball. But Qatarball denounce that accusation and this crisis still ongoing. In December 2018, Qatarball announced that he was going to leave OPECball in January 2019. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * FSAball - Support you in Syria. * UKball - Thank yuo for giving me independence. * El Salvadorball - I will defend you from your enemies and I will make your progress great. * Iranball - He is shia but we can into friends and both we hate Israeli puppet. * Turkeyball - He is of support me against Israeli puppet. * Indonesiaball - Even though he is neutral but his people support me. * Algeriaball - A good friend with Turkeyball and Iranball, support me and Israeli puppet hates them too and he can watch Al-Jazeera! * Western Saharaball - I support you against Saudi Arabian puppet! Neutral * USAball - My former good friend who buys my Oil but he's supporting this witch against me!? * Russiaball - Will buy S-400 from him and attack Israeli puppet, But, please stop supporting Sisi, Assad and Haftar. * Sudanball - We gib them money and he friends with Turkey, But that was the old thing, now, we are not a group of people. * Moroccoball - Although I acknowledge Western Saharaball, it does not mean that we are enemies. I still maintain friendly relations with you. Enemies * Israelcube - STOP BULLYING PALESTINE AND IRAN! AND YOU WANT BUILD THE GREAT ISRAELI EMPIRE!? NO WAY! BETTER DEAD THAN ISRAELI PUPPET!!! * Bahrainball - FILTHY SAUDI IMPOSTER AND FLAG STEALER. ALSO GIB ME HAWAR ISLANDS. ALSO PUPPET OF SATAN! * Saudi Arabiaball - YUO DICKHEAD, STOP CALLING ME TERRORIST AND CUT RELATIONSHIP! BECAUSE OF YOU NOW I MIGHT STARVE AND YOUR DOING THIS WHILE WE ARE FASTING! NOW I'M FRIEND WITH IRAN AND I HOPE HE REMOVE YUO! QATAR OIL IS BEST FOR EVER!! REMOVE SAUDI OIL!!! AND YOU SUPPORT SATAN INSTEAD OF OUR CLEAN BROTHER!? NO WAY! BETTER DEAD THAN ISRAELI PUPPET!!! * UAEball - Another ally of that Israeli puppet, I shoot down yuor planes! AND STOP SUPPORT THAT PIG! * Egyptball - REMOVE SISI!!! * Syriaball - REMOVE ASSAD!!! * ISISball - You want jihad? NO WAY! How to draw Draw Qatarball is simple: * Draw the basic circle shape # Divide it into two vertical stripes using a triangled lines, decentralized to left. # Color the right part moderate crimson # Draw eyes and you've finished. Gallery RichOnOil.png The_Letter_Q.png 2CA891AB-EADF-4FB0-9C9B-63A306DD869B.jpeg QatariMapping.png Middle East - Polandball Cup.png America cannot into flags.jpg Qatari.png LmLRn5a.jpg Countryball's Planes.JPG spsSWoK.png YzlWlUe.png FSE2A7f.png pFFN38k.png XNngslv.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png VoNkUek.png Qatar card.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... LmLRn5a.jpg 10458853 816548275031739 33311648362468651 n.png Qatar 2022.png Bahrain's Troubles.png The Rich Club.png Chain Reactions.jpg Airlines.jpg Hajjah_today.jpeg|without glasses The_Semites.png zh:卡塔尔球 de:Katarkugel es:Catarball Category:Middle East Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Semites Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:World Cup Host Category:Sunni Category:Red White Category:Desert Category:Qatarball Category:UNball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Rich Category:Oil Category:Islam Category:Characters Category:Arab Leagueball Category:OICball Category:Hot Category:ISIS Removers